breathfandomcom-20200213-history
Breath (Reboot): Episode 3
Breath (Reboot): Episode 3 --- I asked the first pony that appeared in front of me if he knew Applejack... "If I know Applejack? HAH! Good one, sir!" "I'm...new here..." "Oh...sorry about that...she is one of the Elements of Harmony...do you need anything with her?" "They said to me to talk to her...to help me know more about this town..." "Oh, okay! She lives in the otherside of town. Look for a place called Sweet Apple Acres. You might note it for it's huge barn!" "Alright, thank you..." I started trotting straight down. More and more ponies appeared on the streets, and soon, I reached what I assumed downtown. I sat on a nearby bench to rest my legs after so much trotting. I kept observing the ponies around me. Talking, playing, joking, laughing... Suddenly, I heard two mares talking behind me... "I told you they didn't sell this kind of perfume around here!" "How can they not sell it in the most famous town of Equestria?" "That's the question...you know what? Let's ask..." I didn't pay much attention to them, until they poked my shoulder... "Hey, sir! Do you know where they sell a perfume called Red Smell?" "No...I'm new, actually..." "Oh! Welcome, then!" "Uh huh..." I nodded. A green light mare sat down next to me. "So, what's your name?" "Skyblack...yours?" "Lyra! And this is Bon Bon!" "Hello!" A light yellow mare with purple and pink mane said. I nodded... "So...I need to go visit somepony, so..." "Oh, no problem!" I got up from the bench... "See you soon!" "Hopefully..." And I kept going, until I reached what seemed the rural part of the town... I followed down the path, until I saw a large barn up a small hill... And a sign read "Sweet Apple Acres"... "So, this is it?" "Yes!" A voice behind me said... "AAACK!" I shouted as I looked backwards... "Oh gosh, did Ah scare ya?" "A little..." "Ya mean a lot, eh?" I shrugged... "Heh...so, ya need to know more about the town, huh?" "How did you know?" "Bloom told me!" "Oh, your sister?" "Yeah! Ah think you met her, no?" "I did, back in the hospital...she was nice to me..." Applejack nodded, "So, follow me! Ah show you parts of the town!" I nodded and started following her back to Ponyville. "So, this is the apple plantation, where we cultive and harvest apples in the apple buckin' season!" We arrived in Ponyville, she showed me various places... "See that spa?" She pointed to a small building, with the words "Ponyville Spa" on it. "Yes..." "It's a cool place to go when yer tired from bucking trees!" I nodded... And then, we arrived in the town central... "This is the downtown, as Ah believe ya already noticed for being so filled with ponies! Also, see that shop over there?" She pointed to a shop in the distance which appeared to be made with candies and other sweets. I lifted my eyebrown in surprise. "That is t'Sugarcube Corner! That's where one of my friends live! It's also her shop! Her name is Pinkie Pie! Ya should talk to her sometime! She's just pure joy! But there's one thing..." "What is it?" "She's-" "HEY THERE!!" That was what I heard before I something hitting me from behind... I hit my head on the ground, but it wasn't enough to knock me out or cause any sort of blunt head trauma, but it was enough to make me feel dizzy and make my ear ring... I heard two voices around me, one from Applejack, another from I don't know... "Pinkie, come on!" "WHO'S THE NEW PONY?! WHO'S THE NEW PONY?!" some crazy mare shouted in my ear like if she was a vendor... Probably selling free deafness... "Pinkie, yer going to scare him!" And make me deaf... "OH, SORRY, SORRY! WOULD YOU LIKE SOME CANDY?!" "I'd like some calmness..." "Ummm, I never heard about this candy before...IS IT GOOD?!" "Good for the ears..." I said while rubbing mine... "A CANDY THAT YOU STICK IN THE EAR?! AWESOME!!" Applejack facehoofed near me... "Pinkie...care to be a little more polite near new ponies? T'stallion just got out of the hospital, and I'm sure ya don't want him to go back because he got deaf or somethin'..." "Oh my bad!" "It's okay..." "WOULD YOU LIKE A CUPCAKE, THOUGH?!" She said as she pulled a tray of cupcakes from Celestia knows where... "No, thank you..." I shook my head with a confused look... "JUST ONE!" "No..." "PLEASE!" "No..." "JUUUUUUUST ONE LITTLE-" "PINKIE, STOP!" Applejack yelled into the air... "Okay..." She said as she dropped the tray and started walking back to Sugarcube Corner... "That was a little harsh..." "It was necessary, otherwise, she won't leave ya alone..." I nodded... "Well, let's continue on!" Applejack took me to a big treehouse... "This is Twilight's library and house!" "And Twilight is...?" "The most important Element of Harmony! She represents magic!" "Tell me more about the Elements..." "The Elements of Harmony are basically, the shield of the whole Equestria! They protect any sort of evil that appears, like dragons, goblins, dwarves and many more!" "Oh, really?" "Yep! And they also protect us from evil ponies, too!" I nodded... "And ya know what's cooler?" "You're one of them?" "I'M ONE OF-Wait...how did ya know?" "I heard it back in the hospital..." "Oh okay!" "So, what element you represent?" "I represent honesty! And Pinkie, the crazy one you met before represents the element of laughter! Rarity represents the element of generosity, and finally, Rainbow Dash represents loyalty!" "Nice..." "If ya want, I can introduce you to RD and Rarity later!" "I don't think that will be necessary..." "Are ya sure? Everypony met the Elements atleast once!" "Fine...if you insist..." "Great! Now, come on! There's still more to know about!" And I spent the entire day following her... --- "So, Ah guess that's it...Are ya tired?" I collapsed on the ground, sweating... "You think?" "Ah see...Ah'll speak with my brother, maybe he will let ya sleep here t'night!" "Thank you..." "If he doesn't agree, then I'll give you a few bits so you can rent a room on that hotel I showed ya!" "Sure..." I said while rubbing my eyes... --- (Applejack's perspective) Ah ran to Big Mac, who was inside the barn, trotting upstairs... "BROTHER, WAIT!" He stopped about half of t'stairs... "Do ya remember the stallion we saved?" "Eeyup!" "He was discharged! And now, Ah'm wondering if we can let him sleep here!" "Nnope!" "Why not?" "We can't just let a random pony sleep on our barn! First, we don't have enough room! Second, ya said yourself ya don't trust him!" "But...fine..." Ah started running back to him... --- (Skyblack's perspective) I was waiting with my back legs crossed, staring at the rising moon... "He said no...Sorry..." Applejack's voice came from my right... "I figured it out..." "So...well, here's a few bits..." she said as she threw a sack of them in the grass, "use 'em to rent a room..." "Sure..." "Oh! And Ah almost forgot to ask! What's yer name?" "Skyblack...Skyblack Graymane..." She nodded with a grin... I grabbed the bits and started making my way back to Ponyville... "See ya!" "Hopefully..." --- I trotted inside the room I rented... It had a bed just a few meters in front of me, a table and two chairs to the right and a fridge, an oven and a sink to my left... And a door which I believed that led to the bathroom next to the table... "It isn't that bad..." I said to myself... The first thing I did was to jump right into the bed... I was tired...But...there is one last thing I need to do now... Remember how the heck did I get here... My memory was a blur...I forced myself into remembering...but...it wasn't working... I laid down on the bed with just a headache... And then...I closed my eyes...and rested... Tomorrow is a new day... Episode 4. ---- Written by Jacket Mike. Content available under the CC-BY-NC license. Category:Reboot